herofandomcom-20200223-history
Owen (Total Drama)
Owen is a character in the Total Drama series. Owen was a camper and the main protagonist in Total Drama Island and was placed on the Screaming Gophers team. He eventually went on to win the season, becoming the first ever season winner of the Total Drama series. He was also a cast member on Total Drama Action and was placed on the Killer Grips. After being eliminated in "Ocean's Eight - Or Nine", he was hired by Chris Mclean to return in "Rock n' Rule" so he could stir up more drama between the remaining cast members. He also returned for Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Owen did not compete in Total Drama All-Stars, the first half of Total Drama's fifth season. He also does not appear at all in the second half of the fifth season, Total Drama Pahkitew Island. He returns in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race along with Noah and paired with him as The TV Reality Pros. Owen is known for having a nice and friendly personality, as well as having a gluttonous appetite. He also helped the boys win against the girls in the "Brunch of Disgustingness" challenge. He manages to make it farther into the game, even to the Final Three where he and Gwen win the Dare challenge, eliminating Heather. In the finale, Owen gains many supporters after making plans for when he wins Total Drama Island, throwing a yacht party and inviting everyone. However, when Gwen gets ahead, Izzy and Lindsay, not wanting Owen to lose, bake brownies for Owen. This helped Owen get ahead and win Total Drama Island and the $100,000. In the alternate version of the finale, Owen loses to Gwen when his stomach overrides his desire to win and he stops short of the finish line after colliding with Izzy to get the brownies, allowing Gwen to cross the finish line and win. In the following season, he wins the first challenge of the season, which is avoiding the monster, and finding the key in one of the food props. He is then placed on "The Killer Grips" for lasting longer than Harold in the recent season. Things unravel for Owen, when Courtney returns to Total Drama Action. He is unfairly eliminated since only Courtney's vote counted because Chris had given her immunity from being voted off for the same episode where she returns. He is then allowed to give a farewell speech for being well liked. Upon his return to Total Drama Action, he makes a deal in which he helps Chris stir up tension between the other remaining contestants. However, in the Final Four/Three, he is fired since Courtney, who was eliminated before him, blew his cover and told Chris about it. He leaves Total Drama Action with third place. He then returns for Total Drama World Tour as a contestant. He is placed on "Team Chris" with Noah, Izzy, Tyler and Alejandro. However, when Alejandro eliminated Noah, Owen managed to stay strong. Things took a turn when Blaineley debuted in Niagara Falls. When Owen was eliminated, Blaineley shows some concern for his elimination. Owen makes a brief cameo appearance in the show's fourth season, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, in the season debut "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!". Owen appears in the finale, "The Final Wreck-ening", and helps Chris fill balloons to hold the eliminated all-stars by eating beans and filling the balloons with his farts. At the very end of the episode, Owen is seen water-skiing away from the sunken island being pulled by a boat full of animals. Friends *Beth *Blaineley *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Cody *DJ *Duncan *Emma *Ezekiel (one-sided, on his side) *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Izzy (Ex-girlfriend) *Justin *Kitty *Leshawna *Lindsay *Noah *Trent *Tyler Enemies *Alejandro *Courtney *Heather Gallery Owen In Skatoony.png|Owen appears in Skatoony in the episode Knights and Daze. Unusual Suspects.jpg|Owen qualifies again in Skatoony in the episode Unusual Suspects also waves goodbye after he's eliminated from the show. TheRealityPros.png|The Reality TV Pros' team photo. Similar Heroes *Bumblebee (Live-Action Films) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot Series) *Entrèe (Spliced!) *Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Joy (Inside Out) *Po (Kung Fu Panda Film and T.V. Series) Trivia *While Owen is considered a fan favorite to some Total Drama viewers, he is not well-received by other fans due to being considered a "creator's pet" and a one-joke character, and for receiving an inordinate amount of attention in the show's first three seasons (series creator Tom McGillis once admitted in an interview that Owen was his favorite Total Drama character). *Owen once claimed to weigh 296 pounds, but it is likely he may have lied about his weight as he appears to weigh much more than he claims to. This is evidenced in the Total Drama Action episode "Monster Cash", where the animatronic monster controlled by Chef Hatchet was unable to lift up Owen after grabbing him, whereas it was earlier able to lift up Gwen, Trent, Beth and DJ together without difficulty. *Owen appears in two Skatoony episodes Knights and Daze and Unusual Suspects. Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Pure of heart Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Cowards Category:Victims Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Gentle Giants Category:Mascots Category:Benefactors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Male Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Forgivers Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Cheaters Category:Crossover Heroes